


Alive

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry finds Draco after the battle.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 54: Alive by Sia.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not many any money here!

Harry closed his eyes. "Draco," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, look at me."

Draco refused to meet Harry's gaze. He continued to stare at the bloodstained floor of what was once the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "I can't," he whispered.

"Draco, please," Harry begged. "We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Draco asked angrily, glancing up and staring into Harry's eyes. "How I betrayed you? Talk about the terrible things I did during the war?"

"Draco, I know you're upset, but trust me, I understand." Harry glanced at Draco. "It doesn’t matter that we broke up when I went on the run… I still care for you. We both did what we needed to do to survive."

Draco looked at Harry, shaking his head. "I've made every mistake that I could have ever possibly made."

Harry moved closer, taking Draco's hands. Draco went to pull away, but Harry refused to let go. "Draco," he whispered.

"People might see, Harry," Draco said, lightly pulling away once more. While the two of them had been in a relationship, not many knew about it.

"I don’t care," Harry said firmly. "We're still breathing, Draco. We're still alive." He tightened his grip on Draco. "I love you, and despite everything that's happened, that hasn't changed."

"How can you say nothing has changed?" Draco countered. "I let my Aunt torture Hermione."

"You didn’t give us up," Harry countered. "I know you grew up on your own, Draco, and you did what you had to in order to survive, but you don't need to be alone anymore, Draco. The war is over. We're still here. We survived."

"You're rambling."

Harry flushed. "You're right, I am rambling."

"You must be nervous," Draco said.

"Really? Of course I'm bloody nervous!" Harry said in frustration. "A lot of people died today, and while I'm trying to be positive, you're just being negative. I don’t know what you want from me, Draco."

Draco gently cupped Harry's cheek. He wiped away a smudge of blood that was there. "I just… I'm having trouble seeing what you see. I know we're alive, but I feel like everything has been taken from us. I feel like there's nothing worth saving in me, Harry."

"We're still breathing," Harry repeated once more. "Draco, I'm alive, and you're alive. Let's not waste the chance we've been given."

Draco let out a shaky breath before hugging Harry tightly. He collapsed against Harry, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Harry assured him, hugging him back tightly. "We'll be okay, Draco. You and me, we'll move forward together, no matter the odds."

"Voldemort took so much from us," Draco whimpered.

"There's still hope. There's still our future," Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead. "We have a long and difficult road ahead of us, Draco, but we'll make it."

Draco looked to Harry. "You're right." He took a deep breath. "If you can forgive me, then I can forgive myself."

"We'll make it," Harry repeated, hugging Draco tighter once more. They were alive. They still had each other. They would make it.


End file.
